


kissaphobic

by laurent_exalted



Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [7]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based off the bots in my discord server, Biting, Cute section titles, Fluff, Heated make out, I promise, Kyohaba - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seijoh has a group chat, Slow Burn, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but nothing sexual happens, it gets a little spicy in the beginning, no beta we die like men, self deprecation kinda, slow burn kinda, soft kyoutani Kentarou, they spill tea, warning, we kissed once but no ones talking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: It was with great regret that Shigeru Yahaba admitted to himself that he was absolutely smitten with Kentarō Kyōtani-Kyōtani’s lips were warm, as was the hand he rested low on his hips. Yahaba’s fingers scratched through the short hair in his head, just enough to fist and pull him closer. It was softer than it looked.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, kyohaba
Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 239





	kissaphobic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!! I’m back with another little fic :) this one was written for my wonderful mutuals Tori, Angel and Callison, who I’ve dragged into the world of Kyohaba with me. All the events in this fic were based off conversations that the Kyōtani bot and the Yahaba bot had in my discord server. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope I did well :) next up I either wanna write a figure skating au with semishira or a circus au with Kurootsukki :)

_Part Zero: Prologue_

It was with great regret that Shigeru Yahaba admitted to himself that he was absolutely smitten with Kentarō Kyōtani. 

In his defense, Kyōtani seemed to do everything in his power to get Yahaba to like him. But the annoying thing was that he would never admit to any of the things they would do. 

It left Yahaba confused, sad, and admittedly very lonely. He was getting sick of it. 

It all started at Inter-high Preliminaries, after their loss to Karasuno. The worst and best day of Yahaba’s life. 

——

Part One: Bite Marks and Bus Rides

——

“I’m so sick of your shit, Yahaba.”

Kyōtani’s voice was dripping with aggression, but Yahaba wasn’t backing down. 

“I’m sick of _yours._ You never think about anyone but yourself, asshole!” He snarled back, voice echoing down the empty hallway. “You probably don’t even care that we lost!”

“I wanted to win for our upperclassmen just as much as you did, so don’t tell me how I feel.” Kyōtani almost growled. “And what the fuck was that move, pushing me against the wall? Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Well someone had to tell you to fix your _shit_ Kyōtani, because your attitude sucks and you weren’t thinking of any of our teammates-“

Suddenly, Yahaba’s back collided with the wall, knocking the breath from his lungs. He gasped, noting the large, muscled arms currently caging him in, forearms rested on either side of his head. Kyōtani’s face was only inches away from his own, and Yahaba felt his cheeks heat up slightly. 

“How do you like it? Hm?” Kyōtani said, but his words carried no heat anymore. His voice was quiet, just loud enough for Yahaba to hear. It sent shivers down his spine. 

Yahaba couldn’t move or speak. He could only stare at Kyōtani, dumbstruck, before they were moving. He wasn’t sure who initiated, but he was sure that one second they were staring at each other, and the next moment they were kissing, hot and heavy and full of tongue and anger and passion. It made Yahaba’s toes curl. 

Kyōtani’s lips were warm, as was the hand he rested low on his hips. Yahaba’s fingers scratched through the short hair in his head, just enough to fist and pull him closer. It was softer than it looked. 

Yahaba’s lips parted for Kyōtani’s tongue and the setter let out a quiet gasp as he felt Kyōtani’s grip on his hips tighten. His back arched off the wall, lost in sensation. 

Suddenly the kiss was ending, and before Yahaba could protest warm lips were attached to his neck, trailing kisses over the pale expanse of skin. His eyes fluttered closed again as he felt teeth lightly scrape over a sensitive spot, moving down and down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

Suddenly Kyōtani bit down, sharp teeth just barely breaking skin, just hard enough to definitely bruise. Yahaba cried out, almost a moan, toes curling as he gripped Kyōtani’s hair.

His body was on fire, every touch sending electricity down his spine. They kissed again, and again and again, until they had lost track of time. It never slowed, always fast and needy, and that was ok with Yahaba. 

Except the last time. They pulled apart for air, and Yahaba felt a swelling in his chest. Kyōtani was inches from him, cheeks pink and eyes blown wide, looking at him with an emotion in his eyes Yahaba couldn’t place. The setter still had hands buried in Kyōtani’s hair, and slowly he brought one hand to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. Yahaba thought he heard his breath hitch. 

This kiss was different, made energy sure through Yahaba, made him feel lighter than air. His heart soared as their lips touched, gentle and slow, moving in perfect harmony for several long moments. Yahaba thinks it must be how you kiss someone you love, but he wasn’t ready to consider that yet. 

All too soon the kiss was over, and Kyōtani was stepping away. Yahaba’s eyes didn’t open immediately, leaning forwards to try and chase the feeling. When his eyes opened, Kyōtani was looking at him with a pained expression. 

“What the fuck.” He said, voice hoarse, before he turned and walked down the hallway, leaving Yahaba alone. 

Yahaba’s lips tingled, and his vision blurred from the tears gathering in his eyes. 

Fuck, what had he done?

~ 

On the bus ride home, Kyōtani sat as far away from him as possible. It hurt, even more than the slowly bruising bite mark on his neck. Everything had been going fine..

Kyōtani didn’t speak to him the rest of the day. Or the day after that. Or the day after. It was strange, but Yahaba was more upset with each day that passed. I almost missed Kyōtani’s teasing.

He definitely missed kissing him, even if it had just been the once. 

Yahaba tried to put it out of his mind. And it worked. For a while.

——

Part Two: We Don’t Walk _Together_

——

Kyōtani started walking home with Yahaba a few weeks later. They lived close to each other so they went the same way anyways. 

Before then Kyōtani had either left ahead of Yahaba or trailed behind him, but one night, practice had let out a bit late, and it was really dark. Yahaba would never admit it, but he was terrified of the dark. 

He was waiting under the lamp post at the front gates of campus when Kyōtani walked by. His skin glowed in the low light, and even his stupid striped hair suddenly looked good to Yahaba. He bit the inside of his lip, but forced his hand out the catch the sleeve of Kentarō’s coat. 

“Kyōtani?” Yahaba mumbled. The spiker turned towards him, a scowl on his face. 

“What do you want Shiteru?” 

Yahaba scowled. “You’re a dick. I was going to ask if you’d walk home with me. It’s dark.” He said, voice dropping slightly as he looked at the pavement, embarrassed. “Only because we live in the same direction.”

He could feel the spiker staring at him. He shuffled his feet, glancing to the side. 

“Whatever.” He heard Kyōtani say. Yahaba looked up at him, slightly shocked. He blinked, before he nodded and started walking, Kyōtani walking beside him. 

The air between them was tense, and Yahaba was slightly anxious as Kyōtani shuffled behind him, silent. He could feel his eyes staring at the back of his head. 

After a while, Yahaba had had enough. “Stop staring and say what’s on your mind, asshole.” He hissed. 

Kyōtani grumbled something under his breath and slowly fell into step with Yahaba. 

“Why are you walking with _me?_ ” Kyōtani asked. “You and Watari are best friends, doesn’t he live this way too?”

Yahaba blinked. “Since when did you pay attention to things like that?”

The tips of Kyōtani’s ears turned pink. _Cute,_ Yahaba thought, before he mentally kicked himself. 

“Shut up.” Kyōtani mumbled. 

Yahaba, for once, didn’t press. His brain was caught up in wondering when Kyōtani noticed things like that.

They walked in silence until they got to the corner where they usually split. Yahaba looked down the streets, faintly illuminated and eerily silent. He only had to walk two more blocks, but he felt uneasy. Nevertheless, he steeled himself and started to walk. 

Footsteps beside him startled him, and he looked up to see Kyōtani still beside him. He blinked. 

“Isn’t your house the other way?”

“Yeah.” Kyōtani grumbled. “But you said you didn’t like the dark. So I’ll walk you to your gate.”

“I-I never said..” Yahaba’s words died as he saw the slightly pink color on Kyōtani’s cheeks, one that he was sure mirrored his own. He glanced to the sidewalk as they walked, Yahaba suddenly much more aware of how close Kyōtani was to him. 

They arrived at Yahaba’s front gate, and Yahaba swung it open, glancing to Kyōtani. “Uh.. thanks. See you tomorrow.” He said with a small nod. 

Kyōtani returned it and turned, walking back the way they had come. Yahaba watched him until he was out of sight. 

Damn, that boy was going to be the death of him. 

——

Part Three: Your Hands Look Cold, Can I Hold Them?

——

It took a few weeks, but Yahaba and Kyōtani soon fell into a comfortable rhythm, school, practice, and walk home together. 

Although both of them denied to the ends of the earth that they walked _together_ when the team asked, they would always end up side by side on the walk home, talking or ranting about their day, teachers, or particularly annoying classmates. 

Once you got past the prickly exterior, Yahaba realized that Kyōtani was a lot softer than he had once though. That was just about the worst realization ever, because that knowledge only made Yahaba’s growing crush on the boy even worse. 

Tonight, as they talked, Yahaba learned that Kyōtani had a dog named CoCo and a cat named Sebastian, who he insisted was the actual devil incarnate. He also revealed that after high school he was planning to study to become a veterinarian. He said his grades were good enough to get into the school he wanted to go to, but he’d still have to work hard in his last year to make the cut. 

Yahaba listened as he talked, taking in every detail. He looked more relaxed when he was talking about something he was passionate about, and his face was less pinched. He had his hands in the pockets of his coat, and his voice was softer than usual, adding to the atmosphere they’d created.

The night air was cold, and Yahaba was glad he had worn his thick coat. The street lights cast soft shadows over Kyōtani’s face, and as Yahaba watched him, his heart twisted. 

He was well and truly in love with this boy. 

He looked at the sidewalk, a light blush on his cheeks as Kyōtani kept talking, unaware of any change. Yahaba vaguely registered that he’d begun picking at his cuticles, a nervous habit he’d picked up in middle school that he hadn’t been able to shake. 

What was he supposed to do about this? Kyōtani was almost definitely _not_ actually into him. His mind briefly flashed back to Inter High, and their many kisses in the back hallway, lingering on their last, how the gentle press of Kyōtani’s lips against his had set him on fire, how the hand on his hip had tightened in a way that suggested that Kyōtani wanted him closer, wanted to kiss him more. 

He dismissed it as a trick of his traitorous mind. He remembered the way Kyōtani had reacted to that last kiss, and how he’d avoided him for days after. If he felt the same, he wouldn’t have run away, right? 

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Kyōtani’s grunt of surprise, or feel that one of his cuticles had begun to bleed. He was snapped out of his mental spiral when his bleeding hand was snatched away from the hand that was picking at it. 

Yahaba looked up at the spiker, eyes wide with surprise and confusion. Kyōtani had Yahaba’s hand held in both of his, and they had stopped walking. The other boy was looking intently at Yahaba’s cuticle, frowning. 

“You shouldn’t pick your fingers like that. You could hurt yourself, dumbass.” He muttered, voice rough but quiet, just for Yahaba to hear. His heart did a flip as they locked eyes. 

“S-sorry.” Yahaba choked out, frozen in place by Kyōtani’s intense gaze. 

The blonde huffed, turning Yahaba’s hand over in his. Yahaba begged himself not to focus on how warm Kyōtani’s hands were, or how the calluses on his fingers scraped lightly over his palm. It made him shiver. 

“Setters do have nice hands.” Kyōtani mumbled, almost to himself, and Yahaba felt his cheeks heat up. 

“But I don’t really get to play. I’m barely a setter.” Yahaba said, voice surprisingly steady for how overwhelmed he was feeling. 

Kyōtani scowled at him. “Not just anyone can be Oikawa’s reserve setter, idiot. You’re as much of a setter as that dickweed captain of ours.”

The intense sincerity in his voice took Yahaba by surprise. He blinked, looking at him with a light blush on his cheeks. He didn’t respond, and instead glanced away after a while, unable to hold his intense gaze. 

Yahaba waited for Kyōtani to drop his hand, but was surprised for the upteenth time that night when instead, the blonde pressed their palms together. Yahaba looked back at him in time to catch the look of fascination and awe that flickered across his face as he fitted his fingers between Yahaba’s, filling empty spaces and wrapping tight around his hand. 

Yahaba felt short of breath. Kyōtani didn’t let go of his hand, instead pulling him down the street, continuing their walk. His grip was comforting and _tight_ , but not tight enough that Yahaba couldn’t pull away if he wanted too. 

That made his heart swell, that Kyōtani cared enough to give him an out if he was uncomfortable. Yahaba’s fingers tightened around the spiker’s in silent affirmation that this was ok. 

The walk to Yahaba’s was silent, giving him time to focus on the little details of Kyōtani’s hand. It was warm, and a little bit bigger than his. The blonde’s fingers were thicker were Yahaba’s were long, and he had calluses all down his fingers, and they scraped lightly against Yahaba’s smooth skin as they walked. Yahaba decided he liked it. 

It seemed that they arrived in front of Yahaba’s house far too soon. Kyōtani stopped walking, paused just outside the gate. Yahaba looked up, a slightly bitter expression on his face as he regarded his house. He’d never been less pleased to be home. 

He looked back at Kyōtani, expression softening as he regarded the other boy. His features looked softer in the low light cast by the street lamps, long eyelashes casting delicate shadows across his cheeks. Yahaba wanted to run his fingers over them, to see if they really were as smooth as they looked. He thought he saw a light pink dusting those cheeks as well, but that may have been his imagination. 

The blonde hadn’t let go of his hand yet, and Yahaba wasn’t keen to break the atmosphere, so he simply tightened his fingers around Kyōtani’s, just enough to be felt. 

Kyōtani looked up at him, and his eyes looked terribly warm. Yahaba sucked in a slight breath, feeling the boys thumb run over the side of his pointer finger. 

“Um.. I’ll let you go.” Kyōtani mumbled, and Yahaba almost stepped back because did _Kentarō Kyōtani sound nervous?_ Yahaba blinked, sucking in another short breath as he nodded slowly. 

“I guess..” he said, fingers reluctantly loosening around the blonde’s. 

Before Yahaba could pull away completely, he felt warm fingertips against his cheek. He froze, and then Kyōtani’s lips were pressed against the corner of his mouth, terrifyingly gentle. Yahaba’s eyes fluttered shut as the kiss lingered, and his fingers tightened around Kyōtani’s. Just a few centimeters over and it would have been a proper kiss goodnight, the kind of kiss he so desperately craved, now that he had tasted it once. 

All too soon the touch was gone, and by the time Yahaba had forced his eyes open, Kyōtani was halfway down his street, walking back the way they had come, leaving Yahaba standing, bright red, under the lamp post in front of his house. 

He raised his hand to the place where he had just been kissed, eyes watering with frustration and a deep _yearning_ that filled his chest and heart. He took a shaky breath and turned, walking into his house.

What was he supposed to do now?

——

Part Three and a Half: Tea Time 

——

Matsukawa Issei had always been one for gossip. So when he had caught Yahaba and Mad Dog walking home together one night, he’d obviously told Hanamaki immediately, needing someone to gossip with. 

Makki, in turn, told Oikawa, who told Iwaizumi, who told Kindaichi, who told Kunimi, who told Watari, who already knew. 

The next day, they had a group chat, the sole purpose of which was to keep updated on the relationship status of their favorite second years. 

Oikawa was absolutely shameless, and was somehow able to get pictures of the two of them together, which he promptly shared with the group. Watari discussed the time Yahaba had shown him the _bite mark_ Kyōtani had left on him, which earned him extra _extra_ gossip points with Makki and Mattsun. 

By the time word had reached the group chat of the cheek kiss outside Yahaba’s house, (which the second year setter had told Watari about in secret, but Watari was under oath via the third years to disclose any information he received with the group, and who was he to disobey the wishes of his senpai?) Mattsun has had enough. 

—

TEA TIME!!!

_Meme Team Mattsun:_ I give it like. Two days before they confess. One or both, I don’t care

_Meme Team Makki:_ day and a half. Yahaba looks stressed as shit, he’s bound to crack soon 

_Great King:_ twenty four hours. Mad Dog-Chan looked antsy during practice, I bet it’ll happen soon

_Beefy Ace:_ Who changed my nickname on here

_Beefy Ace:_ also will you stop placing bets on our kohai 

_Beefy Ace:_ ...twelve hours

_Great King:_ IWA-CHAAAAAN I KNEW YOU WERE IN ON THIS

_blep:_ it’ll happen tonight probably

_onion head:_ we saw yahaba stressing out today, he looked frustrated 

_Meme Team Makki:_ HAHAHA WATARI KEEP US UPDATED OK????

_best libero_ : yes Makki-san

——

Part Four: How Do I Tell You That I Love You?

——

The air was colder than usual when Kyōtani and Yahaba landed outside of Yahaba’s house. Yahaba bit his lip, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“Do you want to come in?” He blurted suddenly. “My parents aren’t home and I want to talk to you.”

Kyōtani blinked at him, before he slowly nodded his head. 

Yahaba nodded back, hesitating before he opened the gate, gesturing for Kyōtani to follow him inside. He opened the front door, stepping aside to let Kyōtani in. They toed off their shoes and set their bags by the door, and after heating them up some dinner, which was eaten in silence, Yahaba guided him up the stairs to his room. 

Seeing Kyōtani sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed now in just sweatpants and his Aoba Johsai t-shirt, (he had changed after they ate) was nothing short of life altering. Never in a million years would he have imagined this scenario. 

He pulled on a Seijoh hoodie and sat himself on the bed, a few feet from Kyōtani. He took a deep breath. 

“So we have to talk about this, right? About.. all of this.” Yahaba muttered, gesturing at the space between them. 

Kyōtani grunted, staring down at his hands. 

“I’m kinda of pissed at you, you know.” Yahaba said, and he saw Kyōtani’s head snap up to glare at him. 

“What? Why?” He snapped, turning a bit to face him. 

“Because of.. I mean.. you-..” Yahaba stammered, trying to string together a coherent sentence. He paused and took a deep breath. “I’m pissed because you keep.. _doing things_ and it’s making me think you might be interested in me but then you walk away and pretend like nothing even happened and it’s making me lose my mind.” Yahaba said, voice containing a little more bite than he may have intended. 

Kyōtani snarled at him. “Yeah ok asshole, you don’t have a right to get mad at me, because I’ve been dropping not so subtle hints that I’m into you for _weeks_ and I’ve gotten nothing in response, so forgive me for not talking about it because the way you react has given me the impression that you don’t like me back.” He said, hands in fists, voice almost a shout. 

Yahaba stared at him. “Are you kidding me?” He laughed, a bitter sound. “Were you even there at Inter Highs? Did you even.. that.. that last kiss was like.. the best kiss of my life! And I thought we were.. I thought it meant something but then you just fucking _left me standing there_ and then straight up ignored me for days!”

Kyōtani stood, face contorted in anger. “Well what the fuck do you want me to do? I don’t know how to deal with.. I mean I’ve never felt the way I feel about you-“ he cut himself off with a frustrated shout. “I like you way more than I’ve ever liked another fucking person and I don’t know how to handle it, asshole, so I just avoid it, I’m sorry I’m so useless with feelings.” He said, frustration obvious in his face, and Yahaba thought he almost saw tears in his eyes. 

Kyōtani was going for the door, likely to leave and avoid more of this conversation, but Yahaba reached out and grabbed his wrist, using all of his strength to pull him back towards him. 

Kyōtani grunted in surprise, for once trying to turn away from Yahaba’s intense gaze. 

“Are you..?” He frowned, pulling Kyōtani back onto the bed. “Are you crying?” He asked, all anger gone from his voice. 

Kyōtani turned his head away. “No.” He said firmly, but Yahaba detected a slight wobble in his voice. 

Yahaba paused, hesitating before he reached out, pressing fingertips to Kyōtani’s cheek, gently turning his face to him. Sure enough, he caught the beginnings of tears in Kyōtani’s eyes. He frowned, moving a little closer to the blonde, brushing fingertips under his eyes to catch the single tear that escaped. He could feel the tension in Kyōtani’s body ever so slowly leave him as he cupped his cheek, unsure of where to put his other hand. 

“I’m sorry I yelled.” He mumbled, thumb brushing along his cheekbone. “I just..” he paused, his nerves finally catching up with him as his stomach did flips. He slowly pulled his hand away, breath catching as Kyōtani almost leaned forward into the touch as he pulled away. 

“I really like you, dumbass.” He muttered. “I was just.. I figured you didn’t like me back because you’d always avoid me after..” he muttered, pulling at his fingers nervously. 

Kyōtani wipes his eyes angrily, balling his fists. “Well I like you too idiot, we’ve cleared that up.” He mumbled, voice thick with emotion. “So what are we gonna do about it?” He said, reaching out to stop Yahaba’s nervous fidgeting. His fingers slotted between Yahaba’s, using his grip on his hands to tug the setter closer. 

Yahaba let himself fall against Kyōtani’s muscled chest, eyes falling shut. He smelled like sweat with a faint whiff of violet from his shampoo. It was such a soft contradiction to his harsh aesthetic, and it made Yahaba smile. 

Kyōtani shifted Yahaba into his lap, slowly letting himself relax, his head falling onto the brunette's shoulder. 

“Go out with me.” Yahaba mumbled into his chest, hands fisting the fabric of his shirt. 

“Ok.” Kyōtani responded, and Yahaba heard his voice rumble through his chest. He smiled a little, pulling back to look at him, eyes shining. 

“Can we try that kiss again?” 

——

Part Five: Kiss and Tell

——

Yahaba felt Kyōtani tense slightly under him, his eyes widening slightly. _He is really beautiful_ , Yahaba realized, bringing a hand up to run quietly through the blonde’s hair. 

Kyōtani leaned into the touch this time, closing his eyes, a small smile on his face. “You’re a fucking romantic, aren’t you Yahaba?” He mumbled. 

Yahaba smiled a little bit, leaning his forehead against Kyōtani’s. “Maybe, but I don’t think you mind.” He whispered.

Kyōtani laughed softly under his breath. “Maybe not.” Yahaba shivered as he felt Kyōtani’s hand on his cheek. “Can I kiss you now?”

Yahaba smirked. “Such a gentleman. Wait ‘til the team finds out how soft you are.” He teased. 

“Yeah ok, Shigeru.” Kyōtani mumbled, and before Yahaba had the chance to process the way his given name fell from Kyōtani’s lips, the blonde was kissing him. 

Just like the last time, it was soft, almost hesitant, but there was an underlying fondness to this kiss, in the way that Kyōtani’s touches lingered and the way Yahaba leaned into every brush of fingers against skin. 

Kyōtani’s lips were warm and soft and he was lost in the way they fit together. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, and when they broke apart, he buried his face in Kyōtani’s neck. 

“Don’t run away this time, Kentarō.” He said quietly. He felt Kyōtani shiver, and press his nose into his hair. 

“Whatever. I won’t.” He mumbled. 

After a few more unhurried kisses, gentle touches and soft murmurs of the others' names, they fell asleep, Yahaba tucked against Kyōtani’s chest, caged in by his arms with Kyōtani’s nose buried in light brown hair. It felt perfect, and Yahaba slept with a smile on his lips. 

—

It took roughly twenty-four hours for the team to find out how the events of that night unfolded. The pair of them weren’t exactly hiding the new relationship, but after Yahaba confessed the details to Watari, he delivered the information to his senpai, as instructed. 

TEA TIME!!!

_Great King:_ WHAT DID I SAY!?! I KNEW MAD DOG-CHAN WAS A SOFTIE THE WHOLE TIME

_beefy ace:_ yeah but he’d kill you for saying that

_Meme Team Mattsun:_ who was closest with their time bet? I owe someone money

_blep:_ it was me, cough up the money 

_Meme Team Makki:_ kunimi you sneaky bastard 

_best libero has added Creampuff and Mad Dog-Chan to the chat_

_Creampuff:_ what the actual fuck you guys 

_Mad Dog-Chan:_ did you mother fuckers _bet_ on us

_Great King:_ oops

——

Finale: The Setter and His Ace

——

The next InterHigh Preliminaries ends the same way for Aoba Johsai. They make it all the way to the final, only to be bested by Shiratorizawa, their silent but deadly setter and their new ace, that pesky second year with the shitty bowl cut. 

In a back hallway, where no one can see, Shigeru Yahaba let’s himself cry. The crushing pressure proved too much, and he failed his team as their captain and as their setter. He couldn’t help them to win. His chest heaved with sobs that seemed endless. 

His tears soaked into the jersey of number four, his boyfriend and his _ace_ , Kentarō Kyōtani, who cries his own furious tears into Yahaba’s hair. As the ace, it was his job to score the points, to lead the team through the toughest rallies, and be dependable and strong. He had failed them, and they had lost because of him, he knew it. 

The pair were pressed against the wall, wrapped in each other’s arms. After a while, tears began to dry, and Yahaba looked up from his place, curled against his boyfriends chest. 

“Kyō?” He whispered, fingers curling around the fabric of the blondes jersey.

“Hm?” Kyōtani muttered in response, brushing the last tear from his captain's cheek. 

“Next time. Next time, we’ll win.” He said, a fierce determination shining in his eyes. Kyōtani smiles, a rare, gentle one, reserved only for the brunette in his arms. 

“Yeah, of course we will, Captain.” He said, nodding. They’d win, they’d adapt, and push through every wall in their way, because as long as they had each other, they’d be unstoppable. 

In that dark back hallway, where everything began and ended, the two shared a kiss, not their first and surely not their last, and Shigeru Yahaba thanked the universe that he had fallen in love with Kentarō Kyōtani.l


End file.
